Will You Hold Me Up If I Start To Fall?
by Alex Freakin' Way
Summary: Valentine's Day with Max and Fang. A one shot at the moment, but may go into more. Take's place after The Final Warning. They buy a house, and start going to school in a small town. My first story on here, ever!


Max lounge around, her feet on the coffee table, and her hair in her face as she swept through the channels. Her mind wasn't on the t.v. though, her mind was on something, someone else. Fang. She sighed, as she saw she had turned to a romantic movie, and the people had just kissed. She flipped past it, her hand reaching up to push hair out of her face. He had spent the majority of his day within the confines of his room. After attempting homework (even though it was only the first few days of school) he had gotten fed up with the pointless calculations and essays. Frankly he was hoping to get expelled, just because this whole school thing was just annoying him. Sure, normality was nice. He enjoyed having a home and living like a real family with the flock, but school was just tiresome. They'd done without proper education for the past years of their lives, why did that have to change? Then of course, they had to act like they were somewhat normal, and sadly, that included the chore of having to go to school. Growing tired of the scenery of his room and being left to his vicious thoughts, he closed down his laptop and stepped out of room, heading down the stairs.

The other flock members seemed to keep themselves occupied. Nudge and Angel happily knocked about, Total obviously following them like the lost puppy he was. He wasn't to sure of Iggy's location, though he was positive that the Gasman would be close by to wherever Iggy was. Stretching as he silently stepped into the lounge his eyes fell upon the blonde head of Max who seemed to be watching a sappy romance movie. He moved quietly behind the chair which she was sitting on and leant down by her ear. **"Boo."** He whispered, smirking to himself as he straightened up, ruffling his hair as he looked to the t.v.** "What are we watching then?"**Max jumped as Fang spoke to her, and she rolled her eyes when she saw it was him. **"Not funny, and I dunno. A romance apparently."** she said taking her eyes off of the screen to look at her friend. He was tall, and very cute. She frowned in her head, and turned back to the t.v. She was glad he couldn't read minds like Angel, or she'd soon be found out, and probably embarressed to no end.

Fang smirked, proud that he had made her jump, not missing the little motion. **"I disagree, I find it really quite funny."** He grinned, chuckling a little, as he jumped over the back of the couch to take a seat beside her. He pushed himself back in the couch a little, his arms resting along the back of the chair as he watched the t.v. , not having any real interest as to what was going on anyways. **"Romance eh? Oh fun."** He said, keeping his face serious, nodding slightly as he spoke. Fang allowed himself to sneak a glance at Max out of the corner of his eye, and saw that she was frowing a little. Though he had to say, frowning or not she still looked beautiful. Okay, so maybe it was pretty pathetic that he had a crush on his best friend. Though that thought remained strictly confidential. The amount of times Max had ran after they'd kissed had almost reassured him that she didn't reciprocate the feelings.** "So Max, tell me, how's life? Anything of interest you would like to share?"** He turned to her flashing a rare grin. **"Because here's the thing,"** he leaned toward her slightly, inclining his head. **"I'm really quite bored."** He said, before moving back and given half of his interest to the t.v. He had been pretty bored today, and he was sure that of all people, Max could make his day a bit more interesting.

Max leaned back, and frowned. **"Not really, besides I havn't heard from the voice for a while. Not that I care.... but still...."** she reached for the remote as the romance got a little too innapropriate. She changed it to a different station, where, surprise, it was another romance. She rolled her eyes and muttered, **" What is it Valentine's Day?**" she looked at the calendar and smiled. **" Well, whaddaya know, Febuary 14th"**  
**"Well that's certainly a positive side to things."** Fang stated simply, bringing his arms down and crossing them over his chest. No more voice was definetly a good thing. God only knows it caused Max, and inevitably the entire flock, a lot more trouble than it was worth. He could still remember the times when she had started to hear the voice. The head aches, the mind explosions, the amount of time she had almost killed him with worry over what was going on in her head. So yes, it was a good thing that the voice seemed to have gone bye-bye. Fang watched as she switched the channel, in order to find something else, only it turned out that every station had been over run by romance and love stories. **"You would think it."** He muttered, as the leads of the film broke into an intense, scripted o.t.t romanctic dialogue. **"It is?"** He asked raising an eyebrow as he followed her gaze and looked over at the calender. **"Oh it is."** He turned back, staring down at the coffee table, as he shook his head to flip his hair from his eyes. **"Well, um, Happy Valentines day then..."** Max grinned at him. **"Back at you. Oh, and I started a blog. You get a blog, so why can't I?"** she said with a small laugh. She decided to leave it on the romance, until it got to intense. She moved her hair out of her face again, and leaned against Fang. **"How long do you think it'll be before the Erasers show up?"** she asked him quietly, her back against his shoulder.

Fang smiled back at her, he was really quite glad that the others weren't stuck with them. He could easily be more laid back with it being only Max. She was his best friend, he trusted her with his life, so of course was at ease with her. **"A blog? Well, you get to read my blog, does that mean I get to read yours?"** He smirked, shooting her a harmless wink to show that he was kidding. Millions of people had logged on and read his blog, yet some how he doubted that Max was going to let the world read hers without her mind screaming at her to shut the hell up. That was just Max. As Max leant back against, he smiled into himself, and moved his arm along the back of the couch again so it would be more comfortable for her as she wasn't lying against his elbow. **"I say, two weeks, give or take."** He said gazing at Max as he spoke. **"What's your bet"**

Max smiled up at him. **"Well, of course you can. It's open to the public isn't it?"** she said with a laugh. She wondered what he would do if she did make her blog like a diary... sheesh. She nodded, serious again as he told her his idea about the Erasers. She spoke slowly, choosing the right words. **"Yea, I bet. I wonder... do they have a reason for not being here? Like, maybe they're planning something, the whitecoats."** she said, feeling better as he moved his elbow, so she was more comfortable.**"Awesome"** Fang smiled, nudging her softly. Joining in with her laughter, he shook his head in amusement. . Really though, now that his curiosity had been sparked he couldn't help but wonder what she would be writing about. **"I don't know. It just seem right for us to get off that easy."** Usually it could take anything from a few hours to a few days for the Erasers to catch up with them, but lately, there hadn't even been a wiff of such trouble. **"Maybe, all I'm sure of is that we haven't heard the last of them. No chance."** He sighed, leaning his head back against the couch, feeling comfortable with his current sitting position. **"Well, we might as well enjoy normality while we can. You know, the brilliant weather and school which is just tons of fun."** He muttered sarcastically, smirking and laughing a little as he closed his eyes for a moment, allowing him to mull over the thoughts that buzzed about in his head.

Iggy yawned as he slammed the refridgerator door shut, with an entire jug of Sunny D in his hand. He planned on drinking the whole thing, of course, he was very thirsty. Walking nonchalantly into the lounge/family room, he opened the jug and sipped a bit of the citrus juice down. Wiping his face with his free hand, he walked over to the free chair which wasn't be taken up by Max or Fang. **"Hey you two."** he said in his normal, bored sounding voice. He was always bored lately.  
Gazzy had been bugging him all day, and he had finally gotten him preoccupied with many tasks. The Gasman was currently trying to make a bomb using only certain elements Iggy provied to him. They included thirty nickles, some old electircal wire, purple and blue crayons, a rubber duck and an avacado. Iggy had yet to see him accomplish this Mission Impossible. Sitting down in the chair, he took another big swig of the Sunny D, then capped it and put it on the coffee table next to him. He had heard Max talking about a blog, and said, **"You know, we could make a lot of money off of a book if we put you two's blogs together and sold it and got it published. I can see the title now; The Blogs of Fang and Max: Two Hybrid Freaks"** He smirked, and opened the jug again, taking a long chug this time. Max turned her gaze towards Iggy, part of her happy about his arival, part of her wishing he would have left her and Fang alone. She sighed, and realized he couldn't see that she was leaning on Fang. The fact brought a smile to her face, but she quickly hid it. **" Yea, the day you publish my blog, is the day pigs fly.... oh wait that might be soon if the whitecoats heard me say that."** she said with a frown. She looked at the romance, and they were kissing. Again. She wondered how many times normal people kissed each other.... then she reminded herself she wasn't normal. Neither was Fang or Iggy. Or the rest of her flock. **"Max, can Nudge and I go outside to play?"** she heard Angel ask, who was apparently next to her now and watching her lean against Fang. She straightened herself and nodded, watching as the two girls went outside to play. Hearing footsteps in the room, signalling the arrival of another, Fang opened his eyes upon hearing Iggy. "Yo Ig." He said simply, glancing over at the boy then to Max, before he looked towards the t.v where the gushy romance was still unfolding. Frankly he was slightly aggitated by the arrival of Iggy. He was rather enjoying being alone with Max, talking with her while 'watching' a romantic film was probably the biggest source of fun he'd had all day. But he didn't say anything, he was happy however with the fact that she didn't stop leaning on him. That, he could take secret pleasure in. **"Well then there's hope. We'll have to get a publisher on stand by Ig."** He smirked, raising an eyebrow and shaking his head as another make out scene unfolded on the t.v. People sure did like kissing in movies didn't they?

Fang was contemplating moving his arm and putting it around Max's shoulders. His arm was resting along the back of the couch, and he could easily make it look inconspicuous. Besides, its not like Iggy would see them. He mulled the thought over in his head, until he heard the sweet voice of Angel, and he looked up to see her beside Max. Instantly, he cleared such thoughts from his mind, worried in case he was too late and she had already heard what was going on in his head. He felt Max straighten up, and he sighed inwardly. Sometimes living with five other people did have its disadvantages. Lack of privacy being one. Though he was in over in his head hoping that he would get a long period of time alone with Max. Awh well. He then remembered the little girls talent, and quickly thought about something a bit more manly like... football. The small girl turned her eyes toward Fang, intrest showing in her eyes. **" You were too late Fang."** she said in the little girl voice she had, and skipped out of the room. Max turned her eyes on Fang, her eyebrows raised in a curious manner. **"Too late about what"**

Angel spoke and he cringed. Damn she had heard. Curse his over active mind. He was going to duck tape Angel's mouth later, to stop her from telling others about his thoughts. Silently he began hoping that Max wouldn't follow up on Angel's statement, but it was pointless, because as soon as the little girl had run from the room, she turned to him. And he choked back a blush and swallowed hard, glancing over at Iggy before he looked back to the t.v, averting Max's eye. **"I don't know."** he lied, shrugging a little. **"I'm not sure what Angel's talking about"**

Max raised her eyebrow, but leaned back up against him. **"Hmm, guess I'll just have to ask Angel then."** she spoke, mock innocenence in her voice. She felt daring, but then again it was Valentine's Day. She thought over what she wanted to do, before deciding she should go for it. She reached out and grabbed Fang's hand, holding it in her own, scared of his reaction, but proud of herself for not chickening out. Fang's breathing was now becoming harder, and frankly, he liked having the ability to swallow and breath normally. But Angel reading his thoughts and letting it slip to Max what he was thinking had sent him into a silent panic. And now he was regretting the stupid romance movie being on even more because it was making it even harder to think. **"No. I mean there's no need. She's probably just refering to, um, school."** He cringed inwardly. Oh yes, brilliant save. Sure, he spent all of his time thinking about school. Smacking his head against a solid concrete wall sounded really appealing. Whilst thinking about a way to further back up his comment, he felt Max's finger envelop around his own, and he looked down at her his face quite taken with shock, having not expected such a move. But he soon begin smiling and entwined his fingers with hers.

**"What?"** Fang muttered, smiling a little as he tried to come across as purely innocent. He was really going to have to get to Angel before Max did and pretty much beg the little girl not to spill the beans on him, though really, even at that he didn't think he stood much of a chance. He didn't stand a chance with Angel when put against Max, at least, he didn't think so. **"It was, something along those lines..."** He trailed off his sentence of lies, still playing the innocent facade. Okay, wanting to wrap his arms around Max and hold her close to him, pretty different from school and all the boring topics related to it. Fang smiled as she laid her head on his shoulder, before he turned his head to look down at her. He smiled at her again, reaching up with his free hand and tucking the stray strand of blonde hair behind her ear, letting his hand linger on her cheek for a fraction of a second. So much was buzzing through his mind, but the most prominent thought was the one egging him on to kiss her. Begging him to press his lips to hers. Leaning down slightly, he inched his lips towards her before he winced a little, letting his eyes flicker over to Iggy. So many things could go unbelievably wrong right now. So many unwelcome interuptions, etc. But he didn't care. He just wanted to kiss her, more than anything. So he placed his own mouth on her own.

He wasn't going to give, so she rolled her eyes, but smiled as she felt Fang's fingers entwine with her own. **" Right....whatever.**" she said softly, leaning her head on Fang's shoulder. It felt good to be close to him, to have her cards on the table so to say. She had almost lost him so many times, almost broke them apart so many times. She turned to loook at him, taking in every thing, his face, his hair, his eyes... she wanted to scream, but kept it to herself. Iggy was what....two feet away? Yet here she was, holding Fang's hand, leaning against him. The romance on t.v. had been forgotten, as a different picture was being displayed in Max's mind. Her and Fang kissing, just kissing. _' I seriously need to stop thinking about this.'_ she thought slowly, although she didn't want to stop. She wanted it to be real. She blinked and felt her eyes widen as he pressed his lips against hers, but she soon closed them, her hands moving to the back of Fang's head, his neck. She kissed him back, her mind barely regestering that Iggy was still less then five feet away. But he was blind, and wouldn't understand what was happening. Unfortunatly, Gazzy wasn't. He walked in, apparently looking for Iggy but found Max and Fang kissing instead. **"Oh, sick!"** he called out, **"Max and Fang were kissing!"** he yelled out, just as Nudge and Angel returned to the room. _'God kill me now.'_ Max thought, her face turning bright. She wasn't sure whether to laugh or get totally get mad. Iggy sighed, feeling rather linent today. What was wrong with him, he felt oddly mature? He didn't feel in the least like he wanted to make fun of the two.**"Guys, I'm going out for a bit. Explore the town, maybe keep watch for Erasers again."** He yawned, putting his jug of Sunny D on the table and standing up.

**"See you guys, if any of you want to come, don't care. It's fine."** he said, yawning again. He stretched, and finnally had to say somthing about Max and Fang. **"Don't do anything stupid, you too."** he muttered as he head for the door. Iggy was really tired, he woke up at four in the morning last night. Something in his room creeped him out; normally that sort of thing wouldn't bother him because he was blind, but he suddenly felt ice cold in his coal hot bed. He shuddered at remembering it, somthing was not right about this place so maybe what he was doing was idiotic.

There was so many things that could go wrong. Max could push him away being the most profound one that stuck out in his mind. But Fang couldn't help it. She just looked so beatiful, and when he was standing there looking down at her with Max staring avidly back at him, he felt like he needed to kiss her. He longed for nothing more than to have her lips against his. So he'd acted on that want. Even if she didn't want him to kiss her, at least it would make his intentions and what was on his mind a little clearer. But to his pleasant finding she didn't pull away, and as her hand moved to his neck he grinned inwardly, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her closer whilst angling his head so he could kiss her better and with a bit more depth. That's when the world decided to interupt their little moment. And by that he meant Gazzy, Nudge and Angel.  
Pulling back the minute he heard Gazzy shout, Fang cringed squeezing his eyes shut and praying that this was all a terrible nightmare, and that when he woke up, he and Max would still be there but everyone else would be gone. Unfortunatly they weren't getting off that easily. Feeling heat rush to his cheeks, but he felt rather grateful towards Iggy who wasn't rather cooing and awhing or making wretching sounds. **"Sure, alright Ig.**" He muttered, surprised he could talk from being deadly angry/embaressed. **"I'm going to give the three of you, two seconds to get out of here, or I will make you leave."** He growled, glaring at Gazzy in particular who looked like he was pretending to vomit. Now he needed to be alone with Max. Valentine's day or not he had still kissed her, and frankly he would rather suffer the repurcussions of that without an watched as the three kids shuffled away, before turning her face back towards Fang. Her face was still bright red, and she looked like she wanted nothing more then to turn away, run and hide.

And she did, but she couldn't had to face him... **"That was.... um..... interesting."** she managed to stammer, her head filled with the thought of...Fang of course. But suddenly in her mind she heard. **_"Awww, Max and Fang." _'**_Angel get the heck out of my head.'_ she thought back. Angel was almost as annoying as the voice. And then she felt more trouble as another sentance came into her head. **_"Nice to see you again Max, I always knew you and Fang would be cute together."_** She felt like banging her head against a wall, but looked at Fang. **"The voice is back.**" she said.

Fang withdrew himself slightly from Max, not trusting his actions if he remained to be in such close proximity with her. He dropped his arms tight against his side, and turned to look out the window, now that the kids were gone he was trying not to let Max see his embaressment at getting caught, and also he needed to think of something intelligent to say. "Yes, interesting is one word for it." He murmured, shrugging shyly, daring to look back at her, he saw that she looked just as embaressed as he felt. This was not the kind of situation that he was used to being in. However, even after getting caught, he didn't regret his desicion. He'd wanted to kiss her, and he'd went with it. Just not caring. **"What?"** Her sudden announcement caught him off guard, but he swallowed, seeing the obvious chance to get off topic about what just happened, though he didn't want to forget about the kiss. **"I mean, are you sure it's back?"**

Max looked at him, her eyes hardening. **"No, I guess I could have thought to myself, Nice to see you again Max, I always knew you and Fang would be cute toghther, and THOUGHT it was the voice. Duh, I'm sure."** she spoke, her voice filled with ice, which she instantly regretted. But she wasn't going to take it back. Fang would have to get over it. She opened up her labtop slowly, clicking onto her blog, and reading some comments, before making a quick post, waiting for Fang to Max snapped at him, the layer of ice obvious in her voice, Fang turned his head away from her again, letting Max rant to the back of his head. His face remained expressionless. His eyes emotionless. "**Well I am sorry Max, I'll make sure to be more careful with what I say the next time you tell me you're hearing voices in your head again."** He snapped back, reciprocating the same harshness of tone that she had given him, as he snapped up the remote control and turned the television off. Great, they'd gone from kissing to fighting in a split second. Max turned her head towards him, sadder that she had started the fight. **"Sorry, mortal embarrasement isn't good for my attitude."** she said softly, leaning her head on his shoulder. She loved being close to him, and wasn't actully mad at him. More at the voice.... and the rest of the flock. But she didn't think about that, didn't want to become in a worse mood around Fang. She looked up at him, and he smiled down at her. **"It's fine. I was quick to snap at you too."** he replied, and she smiled back. She looked at the oncoming darkness, and curled up next to the dark haired bird-kid. **"I love you."** she whispered softly. **"I know." **he replied, making her glance up. **"I love you too."**

**End.**


End file.
